


My Mother is a Demon

by lcg0103



Series: Skagit Queer Creative Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst and Humor, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Percy Jackson, Minor Character Death, Profanity, Sitcom, Urban Fantasy, cursing, familial turmoil, inspired by sabrina the teenage witch, possible sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: This is the story of how I almost died, and was then saved by the one person who was dead to me. Only to find out that there is a lot about my family and parentage that I didn't know about.





	My Mother is a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I recently joined a queer creative writing group and one of the prompts from our last meeting was something along the lines of "You accidentally activate some ancient runes and a demon emerges and becomes your guardian. Your only thought is 'Why did it have to be you?'" and this was the story that I wrote in 15 minutes. I'm currnetly talking with an artist to get some fanart done of one of the character and I might try and get this story animated. Hopefully you all like it and I am really proud of this story

My day started out like any other, I was leaving school and headed to the bus stop. But I couldn't help but sensed that something was off, something was really off. I didn't think much of it until the bus started to shake after I got on. I was near the bus station when the bus started to shake. I looked out the window and saw that the ground was breaking and lava started to flow into the streets. I was terrified, I thought the bus was going to fall into one of the holes and I would be burned alive, but I soon realized that my fate could be much worse. As the ground continued to break and crack, I noticed that the other passengers were slowing melting, like the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz, only when they finished melting, the goo that was once their bodies started to become something unreal and almost imaginary. It looked like they were becoming monsters from the goo that was innocent human beings. I was never a religious person but in that moment I started praying to every god, goddess, and deity I knew of to spare me from that torturous fate. Soon the ground under the bus was starting to fall and before I knew it, I was falling into the molten bit below me. 

I was beginning to accept my fate until something pulled me out of near death. It was someone who I hadn't seen in years, mainly because I thought she was dead, at least dead to me. It was my mother, she saved me for probably the first time in her life and I don't even know why she did that because she never seemed to care about me any other time she was in my life. So when I saw who saved me, I was initially concerned and confused. But I couldn't help but wonder how she did it considering that the windows wouldn't open and the doors were locked. 

I asked her, simply, "_What the hell Margret?!?! This is the first time I see you in years and it's when I was supposed to die? How the fuck did you even save me_?" I was beyond upset, understandably so from my point of view but what she said next I will never forget…

"_My dear sweet girl, I saved you because I love you and knew you weren't ready to go to my home. Your father on the other hand, he is more than ready…_" she snapped her fingers and my father, my best friend, was right in front of me, and then he was gone. That bitch somehow mind controlled him to walk off what little ground was left and fall into the pits of lava. I wanted to lunge at her but she stopped that. She then continued with her monologue. "_My dear, I am an ancient being and you are one as well, you need to accept this and come back with me. The world you know is pretty much dead and I am your only hope to make it out alive, and don't even think about trying to off yourself, you can't. Simply because I won't let you_." 

After that, I only had one thought… **why the fuck did it have to be my goddamn mother**.


End file.
